Flowers and Gunpowder
by applestarx3
Summary: What starts as a trip to the city for his uncle's wedding ends up with a string of unexpected events.      Forgive me for the title.


Legend of Zelda

Link stretched his arms out over his head, leaning back against the cushioned seat underneath him to crack his back with a bit of a loud 'pop'. The man had been waiting for a time now. Just sitting and waiting for his uncle to come and pick him up from his waiting place at the air port.

This marked his first visit to the big city and he was already getting the feeling that he wasn't much going to enjoy it. Being a farm hand back where he lived in the 'country' side of Hyrule, he wasn't used to hearing the loud engines of air planes and having so many people around. At least he knew that he wasn't going to have to stay for more than a month or so, depending on if his uncle was going to ask him to watch his house or not. Whatever the case he decided that he would do anything he was asked as long as it lead to him getting back home.

Finally a familiar voice reached his long ears and he stood up from his seat. A tall man walked over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug that almost threatened to cut him off of breathing for the rest of his life.

"Link! I'm so glad you made it!" The man spoke down to him with a bit of a raspy voice. Link pushed out of the hug and merely sent the man before him a smile, straightening out the green fabric of his tee-shirt.

"Nice to see you too, uncle." He leaned forward and picked up his two bags that held his belongings. With the motion the man he called his uncle grabbed one of the bags from his grip and slung his arm over Link's shoulder, forcing him to turn and walk towards the exit of the air port.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting. I had some things that I needed to take care of with the wedding plans. Bridezilla's been having a bit of a fit over things not being perfect so . . . well you'll know if you ever get married."

Outside there was a car waiting for them, running. In the passenger's seat Link could see his aunt-to-be sitting and waiting patiently in the car while she fixed her make-up in the mirror. Upon catching glimpse of Link and her fiance she gave a toothy grin and waved a greeting, then leaned over and popped the trunk so Link and his uncle could throw his things in the back.

She rolled down the window. "Link, long time no see. Link the city so far?"

"Well, it's definitely something that'll take some time to get used to." He answered, closing the trunk. His uncle was already waiting in the car so he walked around to the side and hopped in the back. She chuckled at him then pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder and turned to look out the windshield while his uncle started on the drive home, entering the river of cars that swarmed the roads.

It probably wouldn't have taken them so long to get to the house considering the distance it was from the airport but it seemed as if it took at least an hour. They probably could have walked and gotten there sooner, but at the same time Link doubted the thought. The sidewalks seemed to be packed with people as well. They were probably heading home from long days of work or possibly heading to their night jobs.

Finally his uncle pulled into the driveway of an apartment complex. It seemed pretty lavish for an apartment complex though. The building was large and clean, free of graffiti like many other buildings he had gotten the pleasure to see during the long car drive there while he listened to his uncle and aunt-to-be discuss wedding arrangements and get into small arguments about who all they were going to invite and if they were going to let people have plus ones. Then onto the issue of seating. From everything they seemed to be able to cover in that amount of time he figured that he would end up hearing the same conversation over and over again until the day of the actual wedding.

A sigh escaped past his lips and he opened the door, escaping the small car and stepping onto the concrete of the parking lot.

"Melissa, will you pop the trunk so Link can get his things?"

"Sure thing." His aunt-to-be, Melissa, answered.

The trunk was popped and Link reached in, grabbing his bags and pulling them from their spot in the messy trunk of the car. "Come on Link, we've got the guest room all set up for ya upstairs." His uncle patted his shoulder, then reached his hand forward and closed he lid of the trunk. His uncle lead him to the stairs and through the doors of the building, Melissa following close behind.

The inside was even better looking than the clean stone walls of the outside. The ground was cloaked in imitation wood tiles, a small red carpet in the center of the high ceilinged lobby. To the right was a stair case that lead to the upstairs apartments of the four story building. He figured that the stair case continued and curled all the way up to the roof, almost making him wish that there was an elevator. It was the only thing the building seemed to be missing.

Melissa guided him to the stairs and his uncle carried one of his bags to lighten the load while they climbed up the stairs seeing as the three of them had to go to the top floor.

Link groaned upon finally reaching the top of the stair case, resisting the urge to let himself fall over from exhaustion. He could hear his uncle chuckle at him from behind and lightly pat Link's shoulder. With the contact of his uncle's hand against his shoulder Link felt his knees collapse from underneath him and ne fell forward, spilling his suitcase onto the ground and causing it's contents to spill out before him.

With a few muffled curses and some laughed from Melissa and his uncle while they helped he had everything back in his suit case and he was not standing in the doorway of the apartment. His uncle and Melissa were ahead of him already and his suitcase was taken from him and thrown into the guest room as well as his bag that his uncle was carrying for him. He would have entered the apartment more but his uncle made him wait at the door, saying that the two of them were going to head out for a moment even if it was late because there was a floral shop still opened and they were going to provide the flowers that Melissa wanted at the reception after the wedding.

"Alright, see you later hun." His uncle called to Melissa. She just gave a bit of a nod and let herself fall down against the couch and turn on the television.

"Yep." She answered with the wave of her hand.

Link watched the two of them. From what he knew about her, he didn't know what his uncle saw in her. She was lazy and a bit of a bitch. She seemed to try and get on his butt about a lot of things but whatever made him happy he guessed.

When outside of the building Link and his uncle decided on walking to the flower shop since it was so close, and by now the streets had calmed a little so there weren't as many people up and about dashing from here and there to get to wherever it was that they were going. It was still pretty busy though.

Just now he was realizing the difference in the air here in the city compared the fresh, clean air of the country. Yes the country air smelled of animal crap and various plants that weren't very appealing, but the air in the city reaked of soot, car exhaust, cigarette smoke, and other various things that didn't smell the best in the world. Mixed all in one it almost seemed toxic. It caused him to wrinkle his nose in a bit of disgust, but forced to choke down the air figuring that he would eventually get used to it. If not then he could always hibernate in the apartment until it was the day of the wedding.

After a bit more thought of his hibernating plan he knew that it wouldn't work. His uncle would probably throw him outside of the building and tell him that there were things he needed to do and see before he ended up going back home so he could tell Malon all about his experience in the big city. He would have to get used to the air. Maybe he would end up finding something to keep him occupied enough to forget the air.

Almost as if someone was reading his thoughts he found himself standing at the corner next to his uncle, gazing at a pale skinned woman with long blonde hair tied behind her in the fashion of a messy bun. She had soft colored blue eyes that met his for a moment while she spoke to his uncle about the floral arrangement for the wedding.

"Ah! Yes, this is my nephew. Link, this is Zelda." His uncle spoke, directing a hand between the two as he spoke their names aloud. Link shook his head and nodded his head to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Zelda's voice rang through his ears, the tone lingering with him. She lifted her arm and extended a hand to him to shake, which he did in a bit of an awkward fashion. She was pretty, very pretty, but he knew that Malon at home wouldn't be too happy with him if she knew that he was conversing with another woman and the two of them weren't even in a relationship.

"You too." He answered her, causing the corners of her soft pink lips to curl upward into a smile and the two of them pulled their hands back to their sides. He couldn't help but grace her with a smile of his own.

"Well, thank you for your time. I'll have the misses know about the center pieces. And remember, you're more than welcome to attend the wedding." His uncle voiced, ripping Link from gazing at Zelda for too long seeing as he was being beckoned to leave with his uncle. It was probably a good thing he was called to leave or he probably would have stood there for another minute or so until the awkward feeling finally hit him and he left on his own. That would have possibly been embarrassing.


End file.
